


Freedom

by dirks_left_eyebrow (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Experiment AU thing, Humanstuck, M/M, humanstuck AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dirks_left_eyebrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's that other story I promised like, two months ago. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

      _I am a science experiment. Brought into this world by two very highly ranked scientists, I was the biggest breakthrough of the century. Funnily enough, I was also the best kept secret. They were so happy to_   _watch me grow and learn, but unfortunately, there was an even better kept secret that I myself kept and yet did not understand. Great mystery shrouded the fact that I seemed to be empathetic, even though it seemed impossible that the very first self-sustaining mutant human clone should be able to 'feel' anything, considering the very basic mind I had to work with. Somehow, deep in my mind, I knew the answer subconsciously, but I could not force my conscious mind to learn it, nor did I possess the temptation to pursue it. Little did I know that this secret would become the reason I would be hunted, attacked, even bargained for in my short cycle of life on this damned Earth._

I was around 19 when I was first snuck out. My fathers were very protective of me, they claimed that it was far too dangerous for a young man like me to be roaming around outside, but I knew better around the age of 10 when I would watch other, normal children play outside. I didn't complain until I was about 14, and the first time I did I was sent to my bedroom. That was when I started having ideas. At age 16 my dads found out about my fantasy of going outside and I was punished relentlessly, my pictures burned and my dreams crushed, with extra chores and no dessert for months. At age 18 I began my master plan. Our house was completely locked down, doors locked with alarms when they opened from the inside or out and the windows plastered shut with extra locks just in case. The only thing that wasn't completely sealed was a tiny window in the attic, two and a half stories from the tiny flowerbed of tulips in our backyard. On my first attempt it took an hour just to get up the stairs, and another thirty minutes to finally test my courage. When I had been created, I had been created with two types of DNA, one more so than the other: Bird and human. I had the sharp golden eyes of a hawk, a thin face, talons on hands and feet, and wings stretching long and wide. I exercised my wings every day, stretching them out and the like, but without the room I had never attempted flying. This would be a first.

     After some final hesitant flapping on the edge of the window, staring into the faint shadows below me, I launched into the night air. I wish I could say my first attempt at flying was a great success and that I took to the skies, but instead I  flapped just enough to keep from breaking an arm, landing in a heap on the yard. After a lot of work I could tuck my wings into a trench coat which I left unbuttoned to keep from seeming too suspicious, and I scrambled over the fence. I was free. From there I walked around the sidewalk, first in a big square block, then branching out a bit. It was wonderful. Everything around me was moving, breathing, living, everything catching my interest. Sure, I had seen films and read books about everything I possibly could, but nothing compared to living it. I didn't run into anybody on the first night, luckily, and I returned to the yard a couple hours after my departure, tired but completely enthusiastic. It occurred to me that I had no way of getting back inside since I wasn't the best at flying quite yet, but I managed to barely flap my way back into the window after a while and tiptoe back to my bedroom. I got changed into pajamas and jumped under the covers right as Dirk flipped on the light switch. 

     "Morning, sunshine. Sleep well?" I turned over in an only half faked groggy fashion and grunted. "Tch, ok, well, there's breakfast on the stove. And I did tell you about the convention, right? Me and Jake are going this weekend. We leave tomorrow morning, but I'll make breakfast for you. After that you're on your own for a couple days." Dirk sighed. "I hate to leave you alone like that, but.. we think you'll be fine. Now get up, ok?" I grunted again, trying to keep down my excitement.  _Three days._ Three whole days to go outside on my own and explore! I slowly stood and stumbled to the bathroom, feeling newly energized. Just one more day until I would be free again. One more long day, and then I could do as I pleased when I pleased. This was, without a doubt, the best thing to ever happen to me. I brushed my teeth and combed down messy golden hair. Yes, I would definitely be making the most of this time.


End file.
